


The Sandstorm

by ilovemiax



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Clones, Episode: e019 The Sandstorm, M/M, ignorant cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos's POV during the Sandstorm. (its really short. sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my creative writing teacher

The Sandstorm  
"There is a government created sandstorm quickly approaching our tiny desert town," Carlos can hear on the community's NPR radio station, "but have no fear, it will pass, just as life passes." There were other warnings and something about "coming in twos" but Carlos ignores it. He's more interested in the government sandstorm. He wonders how many tax dollars went into creating it, but then vanquished the thought after he remembers that such thoughts are illegal. Instead of thinking, Carlos decides that he wants to witness this sandstorm up close.  
He climbs into his car and drives along highway 300 until he exits and parks in the desert with nonexistent mountains where You usually picks up crates and transports them far away. Above him, Carlos feels the moon's violet light streaming onto him and it illuminates his car. With the sandstorm rapidly approaching, he can barely make out the silhouette of the tiny desert town. The glowing lights above the Arby's sign could no longer be seen. His gaze searches to find the red light of the radio station blinking as if it was the town's heartbeat. Then, the sandstorm approached and swallowed the blinking red light.  
Carlos can't comprehend why he felt sad in that moment, but as the local scientist, he knows that he must continue with his duty and research the sandstorm. He pulls a metal box covered in wires and colorful lights out of his lab coat. He's proud of his invention and uses it as often as he can. But, mostly because it impresses Cecil and because it makes him look smarter. He's got a reputation to keep up as the local scientist.  
The sandstorm is twelve seconds away from Carlos, so he braces himself against the car holding out his device. Then, the sandstorm hits him with full force. "It's strange," Carlos thinks, "the sand feels like I'm being hugged by another person." The sand, He also notes, smells of iron and blood. The device starts beeping wildly and he checks what the readings are. He pales when he reads the data. It was exactly what Cecil had been saying on the radio. "They come in twos, we come in twos."  
"I need to get out of here," Carlos thinks, "I need to get back home and warn everybody." He runs back to his car and sees that somebody is sitting it and has already started the car. When he looks inside to see who has started his car, fear jolts through him when he sees his own face staring back at him.  
Carlos feels helpless as the car speeds away with his double inside. The sandstorm has surrounded him completely, enveloping him in layers of cake-y dust, and he finds that it's hard to breathe. When he does take a breath, he inhales something. The something is choking him and after a few more achy breaths, Carlos blacks out. The sandstorm rages on unaware of the scientist’s body and the havoc it’s causing.


End file.
